


Loss of Sight

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, M/M, loss of sight, poor description of lightsaber fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: The last thing he sees is the red of her lightsaber entering his vision.The last thing he feels is the searing pain against his eyes.He thinks the last thing he hears is his own cry of pain, but he’s not sure.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Loss of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Should we talk about how it seems as though my writing style is all the same weird little uh...you know? You know what I'm saying?

Obi-Wan’s arms shake as he lifts his ‘saber up in another attempt to block. The weight of Ventress’ body pressing down, pushing her blood-red ‘saber against his own is getting to be too much for Obi-Wan to handle. He’s already exhausted from the battle before this. Usually, he wouldn’t be struggling, but this time is different.

This time he was alone. His men were somewhere else. Probably off helping the people of this world. They were doing their jobs. 

Obi-Wan had to do his. 

He was taken by surprise. Though, he knew that wouldn’t be a good excuse. 

(He would try to use it anyway.)

The sudden absence of another lightsaber pressing against his own brings him back to the present. Ventress is gone. Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as he looks around with both his eyes and the Force. 

He can’t find her. 

That can’t be possible. How can he not-

His thoughts are stopped by the sudden emptiness of his hand. He was too distracted to notice Ventress. 

_ Why couldn’t he sense her? _

His lightsaber flies from his grasp. He reaches out to call it back. It answers his call and it’s almost to him but-

The last thing he sees is the red of her lightsaber entering his vision. 

The last thing he  _ feels  _ is the searing pain against his eyes. 

He thinks the last thing he hears is his own cry of pain, but he’s not sure. 

What he is sure about is the Force calling softly to him as the roaring in his ears drowns out everything else around him. He’s sure about the soft waves of calm washing over him as his knees meet the ground. He’s sure about the soothing whispers as his hands reach up to carefully touch his eyes. 

He’s sure about the affirmation. 

He couldn’t see his hands reach up, but he knows his eyes are open. 

What he knows is this: the dark is cold and it’s cruel. He’s never been a fan of it, but he’s never been scared of it. The  _ dark side  _ is different. This isn’t that. 

What he knows is that he’ll never see his love’s face again. He knows he’ll never wake up to his smiling face and eyes that have just a bit too many bags under them. He’ll never get to see the dark curls as he runs his fingers through them. 

Obi-Wan holds onto the last memory he has of Cody. 

He doesn’t know what else to do. 

He’s blind. There’s nothing for it now. 


End file.
